1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to machine shop tools and, more specifically, to a multi-use craftsman table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous machine shop tools have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,619,135 to Callaway; 3,071,889 to Silver; 4,649,608 to Fresard et al.; 5915,148 to Fox and 5,009,255 to Fournel all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.